Total Drama: Wander and Beyonder
Total Drama: Wander and Beyonder is a Roleplay collaboration by the TDRPW and Wawanakwa Central teams. The Roleplay will begin on Friday, October 23rd of 2015. It will feature 3 teams of new and returning contestants in a boat trip across the world, going for another million dollars. It will be hosted by Heozaki and DegrassiFTW27. Plot Cast Alejandro is portrayed by AlejandroIsLush97. Brody is portrayed by Heozaki. Duncan is portrayed by RiMiEg007. Ezekiel is portrayed by Sean the Artic Fox. Josee is portrayed by XxAquaInfinityxX. Junior is portrayed by Teamdarkfan4. Katie is portrayed by OstianWendy. Laurie is portrayed by IcicleIllusionist. Lightning is portrayed by JRO123. Lindsay is portrayed by SerenelyChaotic. Mickey is portrayed by XxSolarEclipsexX. Sadie is portrayed by Izzynoah12. Scott is portrayed by DegrassiFTW27. Sierra is portrayed by SteelWolf. Stephanie is portrayed by GalaxyRemixZ. Taylor is portrayed by SpiritAnimal. Tom is portrayed by Zeebem10. Zoey is portrayed by LucinaFTW. Teams 'Team Superior:' 1. Duncan 2. Katie 3. Alejandro 4. Sadie 5. Lindsay 6. Tom 'Team Kweenies:' 1. Ezekiel 2. Taylor 3. Scott 4. Josee 5. Brody 6. Zoey 'Team Max Goof:' 1. Lightning 2. Sierra 3. Junior 4. Stephanie 5. Mickey 6. Laurie Elimination Table Episode Information Episode Summaries Episode 1: In the beginning, Chris announces a new season of Total Drama! Once the contestants arrive, they are separated into three teams (Team Kweenies, Team Superior, and Team Max Goof). Once they are separated into their teams, It is announced that each team has to compete in a challenge. In the challenge, each team had to find transportation to get to Montogomery's Tavern, where they would find a key for their dorms and win the challenge. Sierra quickly thought Mickey was Cody, while Team Kweenies had a battle for leadership between Josee and Taylor. At the end of the challenge, Team Max Goof pulled off the win, and Team Kweenies came in second. When it was announced that Superior was heading to the Elimination Ceremony, Lindsay,fearing she was out formed a majority alliance with Tom, Sadie, and Katie on their team, securing them safety until both Duncan and Alejandro were out of the game. At the Elimination Ceremony, the majority alliance worked, and Alejandro was the first person voted out of the season. '''Episode 2: '''At the beginning of the episode, all three teams are seen on the boat. When Zoey and Josee are sitting together, Taylor approaches them about an alliance, thinking that Josee and Taylor were the biggest targets on Kweenies. Josee and Zoey agreed, thus forming a new alliance of three. When Chris announces the challenge, each team is instructed to find a reindeer and shoot it with a tranquilizer gun, and then they must eat a huge feast to win the challenge. At the challenge, Tom is hit with a tranquilizer, and Lindsay attempts to give him CPR. When nobody is looking, Josee shoots Lindsay with a tranquilizer, so that Team Superior would fall behind. At the end of the challenge, Team Kweenies won the challenge, with Team Max Goof coming in second, because Team Superior decided to forfeit from the challenge. When Superior was announced to be going to the Elimination Ceremony, The majority alliance on Superior agreed that it was Duncan's time to go. But Duncan tried to work his way out of getting eliminated by attempting to mastermind Sadie's downfall. At the Elimination Ceremony, Duncan's plan did not work, and he was the second person voted out of the season, thus making the majority alliance a success. Trivia Gallery Category:Canon Roleplays Category:Roleplays Category:Collaboration Roleplays